York
thumbYork ist eine der ältesten Städte Englands. Von den Römern gegründet war es die Hauptstadt verschiedener angelsächsischer Königreiche und war im Mittelalter eines der wichtigsten Handelszenten im Norden. Name Das Wort York entstammt dem britonischen Eburakon, von den Römern lateinisiert zu Eboracum. Dies ist eine Zusammensetzung der Wörter Eburos = Eibe, und ''-ako(n)'' = gehört zu, Platz von. Also in etwa Platz der Eiben. Eine andere Theorie besagt, es könnte "Siedlung des (Mannes namens) Eburos" heißen. Die Angeln benannten die Stadt nach der Eroberung im 7. Jh. in Eoforwic um, wobei Eofor sich vom alten Namen ableitet, und wic in etwa Dorf bedeutet. Allerdings bedeutet das germanische Wort ebor Eber und im 7. Jh. hatte sich dies im Altenglischen in eofor abgewandelt. Im späten 9. Jh., als die Wikinger die Gegend eroberten, benannten sie die Stadt in Jorvik um. Nach der Normannischen Eroberung bezeichneten die Normannen die Stadt auf Altfranzösisch als Everwic, während der Wikingername weiterhin benutzt wurde. Doch in den Jahrhunderten wurde aus Jorvik zunächst Yerk (14. Jh.), später Yourke (16. Jh.) und schließlich Yarke (17. Jh.). Die jetzt benutzte Form York wurde in Quellen zum ersten mal im 13. Jh. benutzt. Geoffrey of Monmouth behauptete in seiner Historia Regum Britanniae aus dem 12. Jh., dass die Stadt angeblich von einem König namens Ebraucus gegründet worden war, der ihr auch seinen Namen gab. Geschichte Prähistorische Siedlung Archäologische Hinweise lassen vermuten, dass die Region um York schon um 8000-7000 v. Chr. besiedelt war, allerdings kann nicht mit Sicherheit gesagt werden, ob es sich um feste Siedlungen oder lagernde Nomaden handelte. Hinweise auf eine Bevölkerung in der Bronzezeit sind stärker zu finden, weiterhin gibt es eisenzeitliche Begräbnisstätten. In York selbst finden sich nur wenige spuren, mehr in der Gegend um die Stadt. Römische Besiedelung Die Römer nannten die Stämme in der Region um York die Briganten und die Parisii. York könnte auf der Grenze zwischen den beiden Stämmen gelegen haben. Während der Römischen Eroberung von Britannien wurden die Briganten ein römischer Vasallenstaat, der seine Feindseligkeit gegenüber den Römern jedoch verstärkte, als es zu einem Machtwechsel an der Spitze kam. Siehe Cartimandua und Venutius. Zu dieser Zeit führte der römische General Quintus Petillius Cerialis die Legion IX nördlich des Humber. York wurde 71 n. Chr. gegründet, als Cerialis und die Legion eine militärische Festung am Fluss Ouse nahe seines Zusammenflusses mit dem Foss gründeten. Die Festung wurde später in Stein neu erbaut, bedeckte ein Gebiet von etwa 20 Hektar und wurde von ca. 6000 Soldaten bewohnt. Die früheste bekannte Erwähnung des Namens Eburacum findet sich auf einer hölzernen Schreibtafel aus der römischen Festung Vindolana am Hadrianswall, die aus der Zeit von 95 bis 104 n. Chr. stammt und die Stadt als Eburaci bezeichnet. Der Großteil der römischen Festung liegt inzwischen unter dem York Minster. Zwischen 109 und 122 wurde die Legion IX durch die Legion VI ersetzt und es finden sich keine weiteren Spuren der neunten Legion nach 117, wobei es verschiedene Theorien gibt, was mit ihr geschehen sein könnte. Die Sechste Legion blieb in York bis zum Ende der Römischen Besetzung um ca 400 n. Chr. Die Kaiser Hadrian, Septimius Severus und Constantius I hielten alle Hof in York während ihrer verschiedenen Feldzüge. Septimius erklärte York zu Hauptstadt der Provinz Britannia Inferior und es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er York auch die Privilegien einer Colonia Eine Provinzstadt, deren Bewohner als Römische Bürger anerkannt werden, so als würden sie direkt in Rom wohnen. gewährte. Constantius I starb während seinem Aufenthalt in York und sein Sohn Constantine der Große wurde dort zum Kaiser erklärt. Durch die Anwesenheit der großen Anzahl von Truppen war eine gute Wirtschaftslage gegeben, denn so viele Männer mussten versorgt werden. Diese neuen Handelsmöglichkeiten führten dazu, dass sich eine ständige zivile Siedlung am südwestlichen Ufer des Ouse bildete. Um 237 war die Stadt zu einer von nur vier Colonia in Britannien geworden, die anderen drei waren für Soldaten im Ruhestand gegründet worden. Die Stadt verwaltete sich selbst, mit einem Konzil aus reichen Adligen, Händlern und Veteranen. Gegen 400 hatte sich Yorks Schicksal zum schlechten gewendet. Es gab immer wieder auftretende Winterfluten und die Römischen Bauwerke waren verfallen. Eboracum war jetzt vermutlich kein Bevölkerungszentrum mehr, blieb sicherlich aber immer noch ein Autoritätszentrum. Obwohl der Hauptteil der Stadt über der Flutgrenze lag, wurde er verlassen und nur eine kleine Bevölkerungsgruppe siedelte noch dort. Frühmittelalter Vorrömisches Ebrauc Es gibt nur wenige Informationen über York in den Jahrhunderten nach dem Rückzug der Römer aus Britannien. Ausgrabungen haben gezeigt, dass die Stadt während des 5. Jh. weiterhin bewohnt war und dass Römische Häuser und Villen auch weiterhin genutzt wurden. Einige Gelehrte haben vermutet, dass York weiterhin ein wichtiges Zentrum für die ansässigen Britonen war, was aber größtenteils auf Quellenmaterial basiert. Verschiedene Manuskripte der Historia Brittonum, die gegen 830 geschrieben wurde, enthalten eine Liste von 28 bis 33 "Civitates", womit britische Stammeszentren unter römischer Herrschaft gemeint waren, man kann es allerdings auch aus dem altwalisischen cair oder caer übersetzen, was "befestigte Stadt" bedeutet. Dort findet sich auch die Cair Ebrauc. Später besagen diese Texte, dass Ida der erste König des anglischen Königreiches Bernicia war und auch der Herrscher über Cair Ebrauc. Man geht davon aus, dass sich dies auf das römische Eburacum bezieht. Der Historiker Christopher Allen Snyder ist der Ansicht, dass Eboracum weiterhin bestehen blieb, möglicherweise als militärischer Außenposten oder Hauptsitz eines kleineren Königreiches, das auf dem alten Gebiet der Briganten basierte. Der Gelehrte Peter Field vermutet, dass die Stadt der Legionen (urbs legionum), die von Gildas in seinem De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae erwähnt wurde, ein Hinweis auf York ist, nicht auf Caerleon, wie einige Forscher vermuten. Wenn dies der Fall ist, könnten damit einige zeitgemäße Informationen über Ebrauc gegeben sein. Zusätzlich dazu ist Peredur Sohn von Efrawg ein Held einer walisischen Romanze aus dem 12. oder 13. Jh. und Efrawg oder Efrog stammt von Ebrauc ab, was andeutet, dass die Stadt in späteren Überlieferungen eine Verbindung zum Königtum hatte. Doch laut Snyder soll die Stadt dennoch gegen Ende der römischen Periode so entvölkert und verfallen gewesen sein, dass sie eher unwahrscheinlich ein wichtiges nachrömisches Zentrum gewesen sein könnte. Angelsächsisches Eoforwic Im frühen 5. Jh. begannen sich die Angeln in der Gegend anzusiedeln. Obwohl verschiedene Begräbnisstätten gefunden wurden, gibt es nur wenige Hinweise in der Stadt selbst, die über ihre Lebensart Aufschluss geben könnten. Das Schicksal der Festung nach 400 ist unklar, doch es wahr vermutlich keine Basis römisch-britischer Macht gegenüber den Angeln. Die Rückgewinnung der gefluteten Gebiete der Stadt wurde erst im 7. Jh. unter Edwin von Northumbria begonnen. Nachdem die Angeln den Norden von England besiedelt hatten, wurde York die erster Hauptstadt von Deira und später von Northumbria, nachdem Deira mit Bernicia vereinigt worden war. Im frühen 7. Jh. war York ein wichtiges königliches Zentrum des Herrschers von Northumbria, und Paulinus von York ließ dort eine Kirche erbauen, den Vorgänger des York Minster. Dort wurde auch Edwin von Northumbria 627 getauft. Das erste Münster soll um diese Zeit dort erbaut worden sein, doch seine Lage ist bis heute umstritten. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten blieb York weiterhin ein wichtiges königliches und kirchliches Zentrum, Sitz eines Bischofs und ab 735 des Erzbischof von York. Über diese Zeit ist nur wenig bekannt, denn es haben nur wenige Dokumente überlebt. Bekannt ist, dass das Münster mehrfach neu erbaut und umgebaut wurde. York wurde außerdem ein Wissenszentrum unter der Herrschaft von Northumbria, es hatte eine große Bibliothek und eine Schule. Alcuin, der später Berater von Karl dem Großen wurde, war der bekannteste Schüler und später auch Meister der Schule. Ausgrabungen haben gezeigt, dass die Mauern der römischen Festung mehr oder weniger intakt überlebt haben und in der anglischen Zeit repariert und weiter genutzt wurden. Weiterhin wurde die große römische Halle, die sich unter dem York Minster befindet, ebenfalls bis ins 9. Jh. benutzt. Bis zum 8. Jh. war York ein belebtes Handlungszentrum geworden mit vielen Handelsrouten durch ganz England, bis ins nördliche Frankreich, die Niederlande und ins Rheinland. Diese und andere Ausgrabungen zeigen, dass das Gebiet während des 7. bis 9. Jh. weiterhin stark bewohnt war. Wikingisches Jorvik Im November 866 begann das Große Heidnische Heer, eine große Armee dänischer Wikinger, York zu erobern. Aufgrund von internen Konflikten in Northumbria gelang ihnen dies beinahe ohne Gegenwehr. Im folgenden Jahr hielten sie die Stadt erfolgreich gegen die Northumbrier, verließen aber noch im gleichen Jahr die Stadt, in die sie einen Marionettenkönig eingesetzt hatten. 875 kehrte das Heer zurück und Halfdan übernahm die Kontrolle über York. Von dort aus regierten die Wikingerherrscher das "Königreich Jorvik", wie es von Historikern genannt wurde, während die Dänen große Gebiete in der Umgebung zu besiedeln begannen. 954 wurde der letzte Wikingerkönig Erik Blutaxt vertrieben und das Reich wurde in den neu vereinigten Angelsächsischen Staat aufgenommen. Der bekannteste Gelehrte dieser Zeit war Wulfstan II, Erzbischof von York. Mittelalter Nach der Normannischen Eroberung von England 1066 wurde York stark verwüstet durch die Strafaktion, die als Harrowing of the North bekannt ist und von Wilhelm I der Eroberer durchgeführt wurde, um einen örtlichen Aufstand zu beantworten. Weiterhin ließ er an beiden Seiten des Ouse zwei Schlösser erbauen. York wurde mit der Zeit erneut zu einer wichtigen Stadt und Verwaltungszentrum des County Yorkshire, da es auch Sitz des Erzbischofs war. Im 13. und 14. Jh wurde es ein alternativer Herrschaftssitz der königlichen Regierung. Im März 1190 kam es zu einem Massaker der in York lebenden Juden, die sich zunächst in den Clifford's Tower flüchteten, wo sie jedoch getötet oder lebendig verbrannt wurden. Die jüdische Gemeinde in York erholte sich dennoch und bis zur Vertreibung der Juden aus England 1290 blieb sie in York bestehen. Im Mittelalter florierte York und erlangte großen Wohlstand bis zum frühen 15. Jh. Frühe Moderne Während der Auflösung der Klöster unter König Heinrich VIII wurden viele der Kirchen und Klöster, die im Mittelalter erbaut worden waren, geschlossen. Doch trotz der englischen Reformation, die den Katholizismus als illegal erklärte, blieb eine katholische Gemeinde in York im Geheimen aktiv. Nach dem Bruch mit dem Parlament verlegte König Charles I seinen Hof 1642 nach York und die Stadt wurde im folgenden Bürgerkrieg als royalistisches Zentrum angesehen, mehrfach belagert und schließlich erobert. Dennoch konnte York während dem Krieg seine frühere Vorherrschaft zurückerlangen und wurde nach London und Norwich die drittgrößte englische Stadt. 1686 gründete man im Geheimen den Bar Convent, den ältesten katholischen Orden Englands, der bis heute überlebt hat. Moderne Im 19. Jh. wurde York aufgrund der Bemühungen von George Hudson, dem "Railway King", ein Hauptzentrum des Zugverkehrs. Während dem 2. Weltkrieg wurde York am 29. April 1942 von der deutschen Luftwaffe zerbombt. Beinahe einhundert Menschen starben, hunderte weitere wurden schwer verletzt und viele Gebäude wurden zerstört. Kategorie:York